


Bending Over Backwards for You

by keep_waking_up



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Boyking!Sam, Breeding Bench, Consort!Dean, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, dark!Sam, misuse of Sam's powers, semi-open relationship, slight D/s, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/pseuds/keep_waking_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are kept pretty busy with the whole ruling hell thing.  But Sam has some time off and there's something he wants Dean to do for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bending Over Backwards for You

**Author's Note:**

> For Badbastion for the AntiChristmas 2013 Exchange

Sam fell. The world followed.

So did Dean.

Dean woke up in the morning empty and aching. He always did. He ignored it as he pulled on his uniform, the one Sam picked out: tight black jeans, tight black t-shirt, tight black leather jacket. His boots were the only thing that hadn’t changed. He wore the same bulky boots he’d worn Before. Those boots and his amulet were all he had left of that life.

He didn’t mind. He’d chosen this, chosen Sam, over everything else. He liked his uniform, liked the way Sam looked at him hungrily when he wore it. He liked having Sam’s attention. The day Sam had made Dean his Consort was one of the happiest days of Dean’s life.

Consort was a full time job. Sam had to deal with ruling Hell, conquering Earth, and fending off Heaven. Dean had to take care of Sam. He controlled the security of Hell’s palace. He and his hellhounds kept track of everyone that entered and exited the grounds. They sniffed out assassins and enemy spies. Dean had killed more demons since he’d come to Hell than he ever had Before. The irony made him laugh. 

He didn’t trust demons. So hellhounds were his troops and companions. He walked down to Sam’s throne room with the dogs trailing after him. They yipped and snarled at the demons walking by and Dean laughed as the demons scattered.

The Boy King wasn’t on his throne that day. Sam was stalking in front of it instead, glaring piercingly at one of his generals, who was shaking at his feet. Sam only looked away from the demon when Dean entered. Yellow eyes turned hot as they ran over Dean’s form. 

“Dean.” Sam’s voice was the oddest mix of Dean’s brother and the Boy King, a silky teasing tone that made the hair on Dean’s arms stand up in the best sort of way. He shivered when Sam turned his eyes back to the general. “Have you met my Consort? Dean has very strong thoughts about people who send traitors to bring me messages.”

Taking a step further into the room, Dean raised his eyebrows. “So this is the demon responsible for letting that screaming pig into our palace?” He whistled, a long, drawn-out sound, and his hounds surrounded him as if they could sense they were going to be fed. “Honestly, if you’re going to be tricked by a turncoat, at least be tricked by a good one. She wasn’t in our palace for more than ten minutes before my hounds were tearing him to shreds.

“Dean.” Sam moved behind him, pressing his lips to Dean’s throat and running his hands over the clinging black fabric. “The general here believes we should give him mercy. That it was a one-time mistake. What do you think? Should I let him go?”

“Well,” Dean drawled, enjoying his brother’s attentions. “If it was a mistake… But I don’t know if we can trust him again. I mean, he endangered your life.” Even though he knew the demon would never have gotten anywhere near Sam, his fists tightened. “I’m not sure I’m okay with just letting him go scott-free.”

“Well then.” Sam released Dean with a last nip at his neck. “My Consort makes a valid point. I can’t exactly let you wander off with just a warning. However, I can be merciful.” He paused, probably just for dramatic effect. Sam did like his drama. “You will be stripped of your position and become a grunt soldier under your own second. Perhaps this will teach you the importance of care when it comes to your responsibilities.”

“Thank you, thank you.” The general nearly fell to his knees with gratitude. “You are grand and merciful and benevolent—”

Sam held up a hand, and the chatter immediately ceased. “I was not finished.” Fear regained a foothold in the general’s eyes. “That was my punishment. You still need a warning.” He turned to Dean with glowing, yellow eyes. “Dean, do you think your hounds could assist me?”

Dean waved his hand. “I’ll leave them to you.” Maiming was more of Sam’s style than Dean’s. He’d had enough of that during his first time in Hell. The hounds let out a growl. “I’ll be outside waiting.”

He closed the door on the first screams. Standing against the wall, he whistled over the sounds of torture, eyeing every demon that walked by. Ten minutes later, Sam emerged with the hounds with the hounds on his heels, licking blood off their chops. Sam’s clothes were splattered with drops of red. He nuzzled at Dean’s jaw. “I told him to clean up the mess. It’s disgusting in there.”

Dean rested his cheek against Sam’s hair, ignoring the dampness of it. “It’d be less disgusting if you stopped using your throne room as a torture chamber. This is hell, you know. We have other rooms for that.”

“Too obvious,” Sam joked, his tone completely at odds with his wandering hands. Dean let out a sigh as Sam cupped his ass and squeezed. “I like the surprise of it.”

“Don’t think anyone’s really surprised at this point,” Dean muttered, letting his head fall to the side so Sam could suck kisses into it. “You’re known as the Bloody Boy King of Hell for a reason, Sam. People expect the blood.”

Sam hummed in agreement, but Dean could tell he wasn’t really listening. He seemed far too interested in biting at Dean’s collarbone. “Dean,” Sam murmured, pressing closer. “I have some free time now. Can’t work until my room’s clean.”

“Yes you can,” Dean admonished lightly, but he didn’t move away, relaxing into Sam’s body. “You just want to fuck me.”

He felt Sam’s smile against his collarbone. “Well,” Sam drawled, his hands ghosting over Dean’s ass. “Not quite what I had in mind, but you’re on the right track.”

Frowning, Dean drew back so he could see the sly grin on his brother’s face. “When in the world have you not wanted to fuck me? Should I be worried?”

“Oh trust me, I still want to fuck your pretty little ass.” Sam winked as he pulled out the porno dialogue, and smacked Dean’s ass teasingly before patting it a couple of times. “There’s just something else I want to try first.” His hand traced around to Dean’s front to cup the bugle in his tight, tight black jeans. “I think this is feeling a little neglected.”

Dean blinked a few times in surprise. “You want me to fuck you?” They hadn’t done that since before Sam had left for Stanford. They’d figured out pretty fast that both of them preferred it the other way around, but if it was what Sam wanted…

Sam laughed a little as he began to draw Dean down the hall. “Not quite. Closer though.” The halls rearranged themselves around Sam’s whims, and in a blink, Sam was pulling him into the playroom that adjoined their bedroom. It took a minute for Dean’s eyes to adjust and they flew wide when he saw a female figure strapped into what looked an awful lot like a breeding bench. Sam’s hand fell to his lower back and rubbed him soothingly. “It’s not me I want you to fuck. I want to watch you fuck Ruby over there.”

Swallowing, Dean took in the scene. Ruby’s tiny little brunette body, gleaming with sweat on the bench that held her open. It spread her legs wide, so wide he could see between the slick folds of her. The picture was arousing, sure, he would give Sam that. He hadn’t been with a woman in so long, but…

“Ruby?” He asked weakly. “Really? Of all the… Ruby?” He’d hated her before he’d found out Sam had been fucking her in his absence, and he’d hated her even more after. “Besides, what happened to not wanting me to touch anyone else?”

“This is the one time exception,” Sam said smoothly. “What can I say? It’s a long time fantasy of mine.” He turned his narrowed eyes to Dean and smiled a little. “You’re going to do it for me. You’re going to fuck her good and hard, and then I’m going to fuck you ‘til you pass out.”

Dean shuddered and pressed himself closer to Sam. “Any way we can skip the first part and go directly to the second?” It was a small hope that was crushed when Sam pushed him lightly towards Ruby. Dean sighed and fidgeted. “Look, I… I don’t really know what you want me to do here. Fucking ‘em tied up isn’t really my thing.” 

“Don’t worry.” Sam’s voice was a dark shadow behind him as the Boy King settled into a chair to watch. “I’ll tell you what to do. Or—” All of a sudden, Dean’s hands moved to grip Ruby’s upper thighs, pushing them still wider. He could almost hear Sam’s grin. “Or I’ll just show you.”

“I feel like a sex doll,” Dean muttered, but he lifted a hand to run over Ruby’s back. Muscles rippled under her skin in his wake. A small noise escaped her, but it was muffled as though she was gagged. He was pretty sure she was. Sam probably didn’t want her saying anything to drive Dean off. 

At least he knew she was willing. She’d been gunning for a threesome from the first time Sam had kicked her out of his bed. He rested his hands on her hips. “This is your cue, unless you want me to just drop my pants and fuck her.”

“As thrilling as that sounds, I think I have a better idea.” A slight pressure pushed down on Dean’s neck. “Why don’t you have a taste? We all know how much you like to use your mouth.”

Flushing, Dean bit at his lower lip and refrained from saying that, really, his oral fixation was all Sam’s fault. After all, there were only so many times a guy could get fucked while being told to ‘suck on this’ (this being anything from a dildo to fingers to a god damn spoonful of chocolate) before forming some kind of obsession.

Another light nudge on his neck reminded him that he had a job to do. He knelt down, settling in a familiar position on his knees, so he was directly in front of Ruby’s pussy. He hesitated, before shifting closer between her forcibly spread legs to press his lips against the inner skin of her thigh.

Tentatively, he flicked his tongue out to lick at her clit. Her body jolted upwards in surprise before thrusting back, begging with her body for more. He settled her hands on her upper thighs so he could dive in.

Much as he hated to admit it, he liked the taste of her. He could only suck at her clit for so long before he was driven to move downwards to where her cunt was waiting, muscles flexing in anticipation of his touch. He lapped at her opening, getting a taste for her before thrusting his tongue inside. He heard a small sound come form her behind her gag. Smirking, he tongued at her harder, sucking and eating at her taste. It was startling when Sam’s own moan came on the tail of hers. His world had narrowed down to his mouth and her cunt. He almost felt guilty, except he was pretty sure this was what Sam wanted.

“Very good, Dean,” Sam crooned, and it felt like hands were petting his head, pushing him closer. “You just keep on going. Don’t let her orgasm. She’s not allowed to come tonight.”

Dean nearly rolled his eyes. He wasn’t surprised to see Sam’s possessiveness rear it’s head. Doubtless this was the deal Ruby had struck to earn her place here; she could have all of Dean she wanted, but she wasn’t able to truly enjoy it. Classic Sam.

“Do you like it, Dean?” Dean moaned loudly around Ruby’s clit at the combination of his brother's voice and the feeling of invisible hands groping at his ass and dick through the tight black fabric of his pants. When Dean didn’t respond, that same power pushed him back, even as he strained to get his mouth back on Ruby. “Answer me, Dean,” Sam commanded. “Tell me if you like it.”

“Yeah.” His voice was scratchy as if he’d as if he’d been doing something more vigorous than just eating her out. When Sam’s power continued to hold him still, he elaborated. “I like it. I like eating her pussy.”

“I know you do.” Sam’s voice was a caress in and of itself. A hand pinched at his nipple. “You like it a lot, don’t you? You’ve missed it. I could tell; that’s why I gave you this.” There was a pause and Dean closed to his eyes, trying to hear whether Sam was touching himself. “But there’s something you like more, isn’t there Dean? What do you like more than eating pussy?”

Red colored Dean’s face, but he knew what he was supposed to say. He shuddered. “Sucking cock,” he said, cheeks burning a rosy red. “I like sucking cock more.”

“Do you love it?”

Dean took a deep breath. “Yeah. I love it.”

“What do you love, Dean? Tell me.”

Dean clenched his fists, embarrassed but so, so hot. Sam’s words were burning him up. “Sucking cock. I love sucking cock.”

“Hmm…” There was the flutter of a hand on Dean’s cheek before it disappeared. “So what do you want now? Do you want to continue eating her out or do you want me to give you a dick to suck on?”

Dean’s lips quirked upwards. “Do I actually get a choice?” he asked wryly. He wasn’t an idiot. This was Sam’s show and Dean was just a performer. He’d do whatever Sam wanted him to. He wanted to do what Sam wanted.

Sam’s hum sounded pleased. “I think I’m getting a little impatient. I’d rather see you fuck her now so I can have you sooner.” As Dean stood, Sam reminded him, “Don’t let her come. You can come, but only when I want you to. Understand?”

“Yeah, I got it.” Dean moved to tug at his clothing, dropping his jacket to the ground. His face was still slick with Ruby’s juices and he licked at his lips before pulling his shirt over his head. He kept his eyes on Ruby as he asked, “How do you want me to fuck her?”

“Hard,” Sam said immediately. “Hard and fast. I want her sore tomorrow.”

“She’s a demon. She can’t get sore,” Dean grumbled, but he was grinning as he unbuttoned my pants. He’d never thought he would want this so much, but he hadn’t fucked something in so long. God damn, he wanted to fuck her. 

He could hear Sam’s breathing as he lined him himself up. “Push in all at once. Make her take it.” Dean nodded, eyes fixed on her body as he slowly pushed in until his whole cock was gripped by her tight, hot body.

“Fuck,” he murmured, head dropping back as his eyes slid shut. He’d gotten so used to coming untouched; his dick was ultra-sensitive to all this sensation. He took a moment to revel in it, even as his ass clenched on empty air. His arousal seemed centered on his ass these days; his cock was just an unnecessary add-on. An unnecessary add-on that was feeling great at the moment.

“Go on.” It was like Sam was right behind him. He could feel Sam’s hands pulling his hips backwards until only the tip of his dick remained fully in Ruby. But Sam was nowhere near, instead allowing his powers to do all the work. Dean groaned and arched back, wanting Sam’s hands on him, real or not. “That’s right. Fuck her for me, Dean. Fuck her so I can fuck you.”

Dean’s hips jolted forward almost against his will. His body knew what he wanted, even if he was still a little unsure. He fucked into her hard and fast, breath coming as short little grunts as he watched himself thrusting into her. God, she was so hot, so wet. He wondered if this was what Sam felt in him, if he was as silky and welcoming around his brother’s cock. “Sam,” he gasped and bucked in shock when Sam responded by bringing his power down to toy with Sam’s ass. “Sam, I’m gonna— gonna—”

“Not yet,” Sam said sternly. “Not until I tell you. Because you’re a good boy for me, aren’t you, Dean? Are you going to be good for me?”

“Y-yes,” Dean stuttered, making a soft little sobbing noise as he ground his hips into Ruby. He couldn’t keep thrusting. If he did, he was going to come, and he couldn’t, because Sam had told him not to.

“But you want to come,” Sam affirmed, accenting his statement by thrusting a thread of his power into Dean’s ass. It felt like Sam was fingering him and Dean panted as he arched backwards, trying to take it in further. He could hear Sam getting out of his chair and coming closer. “Look at you. All desperate and ready to come in the little demon I tied up all nicely for you. Is she making you want to come, Dean? Who’s making you want to come?”

Dean’s fingernails bit into Ruby’s sides. Her body flinched underneath him. “No,” he hissed. “Not her. You. You make me want to come. Not her. She’s just a body. It’s your body, your hands, your voice, your power — I want to come so bad. Please Sam. I want to come while you fuck me. Please fuck me—”

In an instant, Sam was up against his back, three fingers deep in Dean’s ass as he growled. Dean arced into it, shuddering and clenching down on Sam’s fingers. The aching, empty feeling he’d woken up with was almost satisfied. Sam bit harshly at his ear. “Fucking tease. Did that on purpose. Know you did. Knew I wouldn’t be able to resist, didn’t you.”

Dean grinned and let his eyes flutter shut as he focused on the dual sensation. “Never were much good against me begging. If you were me, you would’ve done it to.” He let himself look over his shoulder at Sam. Those hot, yellow eyes bored into him and his knees turned liquid. He tilted his head backwards, straining to reach Sam’s lips with his own. “C’mon Sam. You wanna fuck me or not?”

“Oh, I wanna fuck you.” Sam nipped at his lips and then pulled away from Dean completely. Dean whimpered, hips stilling. For once, it wasn’t Sam’s fault. He didn’t want to fuck Ruby anymore, not if Sam wasn’t touching him. Sam grinned back at him, smirk a little bit cruel. “I want to fuck you very badly. I want to throw you down on the ground and fuck your ass until you’ve come so many times you’re body is limp and loose for me. But I’m not going to touch you again until you’ve come in her at my command.”

“Then give the fucking command,” Dean snarled and his lips twisted up even more as Sam laughed. His dick began to jerk in and out of Ruby with a wave of Sam’s hand and Dean gritted his teeth against the warmth of her. “God damn it, Sam. Let me come!”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Sam said silkily as he pressed up against Dean’s side. “Look down at yourself, Dean. See how you look, pretty cock fucking her so well. Not even trying and she’s already on the verge of coming. Haven’t fucked a girl in ages, but you’re still so very good.” Sam’s breath was a tease on Dean’s neck. “Reminds me of those times when I was a kid and you’d bring girls back to the motel when you thought I was asleep. I used to watch, you know.” Sam’s finger traced at the base of Dean’s cock, eyes wide and awed as he took in the sight. “Used to watch you fucking them and wish you were touching me like that.” Lips quirking up, Sam used his powers to slowly press Dean’s dick back into Ruby. “Guess I got my wish.”

“How ‘bout fulfilling that wish right now by fucking me?” Dean groaned and bucked backwards, surprising Sam enough that he was able to pull all the way out of Ruby. “Either let me come or fuck me, you asshole!”

There was a flurry of motion as the straps on the breeding bench came undone. Ruby was released, sliding off the bench onto to the floor. A wave of Sam’s hand knocked her unconscious, before a surge of power pushed Dean forward over the bench and spread his legs wide. Dean let out a cry as his ass was pushed up and out while he scrabbled at the bench in an attempt to get more upright.

Sam’s hands came up to knead at Dean’s ass. “Well, this is certainly a lovely image. I should tie you up like this more often.”

“Sam…” Dean growled, writhing as much as he could within his bonds. “Fuck me now or let me out. Even better, let me out and then fuck me.”

“What kind of fun would that be?” Sam asked lightly, but he pressed forward so the head of his cock rubbed teasingly against Dean’s hole. “Hmm… I like you like this, Dean. All trussed up and desperate. You look a million times better than she ever could.” The slightest bit of effort pushed just the head of Sam’s cock into Dean. “You open up so nicely too. Just made for it, aren't’ you?”

Dean rolled his eyes, knowing that even if Sam couldn’t see him, he would sense the motion. “Yeah, sure, I’m made for your cock, whatever, Sam. Why don’t you cut the monologue short and—ah!”

“Fuck you? Is that what you were going to say?” Sam was unbearably smug as he seated himself completely within Dean, filling him fully in one strong thrust. His hips began a slow, rhythmic grind and Dean whined out his need. “I think I can do that. What do you think, Dean?”

It was hard to talk with the bright sparks Sam was setting off inside of him, but Dean tried. “I think you talk way too much when you should be—ah!—focusing on fucking m-me.” Little moans and whimpers broke out through his words as Sam took the opportunity to pummel his prostate. Dean tried to fuck himself back onto Sam’s cock, but the breeding bench held him too still. “Sam—” he let out, and he wasn’t sure if he was begging for more or asking to be let free.

“Shh…” Sam soothed him, but he didn’t let up, hips slamming into Dean. “You just sit still and let me fuck you, alright? And then I’ll let you come.”

Just the idea of coming was enough to make Dean release a needy moan. His balls ached with the need to come and precome dribbled form his cock at constant stimulation to his sweet spot. He was so full, so filled. The fucking was making his head spin, his pulse pound, but he knew he would still be satisfied if he could just keep Sam’s cock inside him every moment of the day. Sam was right: they were made for this. God, nothing was better, nothing, now if only Sam would let him come— 

Sam’s lips were at his ear. “Love me? Only me?”

“Only you,” Dean gasped out, too strung out to chide Sam for being a girl. It was true anyways—at the end of the world, it was just him and Sam, always had been, always would be. Just them— 

“My Dean,” Sam purred and kissed the nape of his neck. “Come.”

It didn’t take anything more. Every muscle in Dean’s body clenched down and he came untouched against the leather of the breeding bench. Sam’s body shuddered against his when he cried Sam’s name, and he felt a rush of wetness within him as Sam followed him into climax.

Sam laid heavily on top of him for a few moments before he heaved himself up and began manually undoing the buckles strapping Dean onto the bench. Dean’s body sagged over the bench as soon as he was released and Sam had to use his powers to levitate Dean into his arms so he could carry him into their bedroom. “Guess I did a pretty good job with the whole ‘fucking you’ thing after all,” Sam chuckled as he tucked Dean into their bed.

“Hounds are gonna hafta do the job without me today,” Dean slurred, already half asleep. “Shouldn’t have done that. Need to protect you.”

Sam’s hands stroked through his hair. “Like I’m going to leave you alone and vulnerable like this. We’re taking the day off. Hell can screw itself.”

“Careful,” Dean warned, rolling his head to bury his face in Sam’s thigh. It smelled like hellfire and home. “Hell just might try.”

He drifted to sleep to the light sound of Sam’s laughter. He’d done good.


End file.
